


The Company of Elrond

by TalesInInkAndStars



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Les Mis - Freeform, M/M, birthday fic, making out]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesInInkAndStars/pseuds/TalesInInkAndStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For T! Who I am talking right now on Skype so hello to you. </p><p>Happy Birthday my friend! I hope to know you for many more!</p><p>This is the story of the company of Elrond and their preparation for the opening night of Les Miserables</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company of Elrond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



Opening Night - 33 hours away

Elrond sighed as the train doors slid shut behind him. There was an awkward moment as he stepped on where no one would move to let him pass so he just stood against the doors, trying to breathe in the stale air that smelled vaguely of cigarettes and sweat. A gap cleared and he made for it, manoeuvring along the carriage, his bag clutched tightly to his chest as he searched for somewhere to sit. The train started moving slowly out of the station and Elrond almost lost his footing before he managed to collapse into the seat nearest the door. He sat, wedged between the pane of streaked glass and the sleeping middle aged man beside him and prayed that Lindir would have time to do a coffee run by the time he arrived.

 

Mercifully, he had. Lindir gave him a wide grin as he presented the steaming cup. Elrond took it gratefully and practically inhaled it in an effort to wake himself up. 

“Morning.” Lindir said, his voice full of humour. Elrond grunted and finished his coffee. “I see six months of early morning rehearsals have done nothing to change your sunny disposition.” He commented. 

“Not in the slightest but I’ll perk up soon enough.” Lindir laughed and Elrond made his way through the stage door and out into the theatre. Lindir all but jogged behind him to keep up. “Is everyone here?” He asked, throwing the now empty cup into the bin beside them and pulling his notes of his bag. 

“Almost everyone, they’re just doing warm ups.” Elrond nodded and dumped his bag unceremoniously on one of the chairs before sitting down.

Most of the cast members were already milling about on the stage. There was a stereo somewhere off stage that was playing a looping scale track whilst the cast members sang along. Elrond found himself singing along quietly, the tune had long since lodged itself into his head.

When the last few stragglers were warmed up and ready Elrond called the company to order.

Opening Night - 32 hours away

Bilbo was late, he glanced anxiously at his watch for the tenth time as the traffic crawled along the main road. He had about twenty minutes to get to the theatre before Elrond started rehearsals. He spent five minutes doing scales in his car as the road continued its stand still. The car stuck in the lane opposite gave him multiple looks of confusion as he launched into One Day More singing and gesturing at his imaginary partner.

Thirteen minutes later Bilbo breezed through the door just as Elrond called everyone to order. He gingerly made his way up onto the stage and settled at the back of the group next to Bofur who grinned easily at him before turning his attention back to Elrond. Bilbo saw Thorin out of the corner of his eye as he spoke to Thranduil and Bard. The other man threw back his head to laugh and Bilbo fought a whine. Thorin was wearing a tight white t-shirt and black track suit bottoms. His long dark hair was bound into a bun at the nape of his neck. Bilbo felt heat rise in his face as he stared. Thorin turned and looked at him, smiling and raising a hand in a small wave. Bilbo yelped and managed an awkward wave of his own, fast and jerky as it was, before breaking the gaze. Bofur raised an eyebrow at him and Bilbo elbowed him to shut him up. 

“Ok, we only have today and tomorrow left before opening night so we need to work to get this done!” Elrond began, his arms flying out in all directions as he spoke. Everyone joked that you should never stand too close to their director lest you be hit by his propelling limbs. “Everyone has their lines learnt now, thank god, so we can just focus of the staging. Let’s start with the ABC café scene and take it from there.” Elrond ended his speech by clapping his hands together loudly and one of the street urchins was so shocked by the sudden noise that he fell right off the stage. 

Bilbo sighed with relief, grateful that he would have the chance to relax and get a drink to calm himself before he had to sing. His pulse was still racing from the rush into the theatre and the way he kept catching Thorin’s eye didn’t exactly have a calming effect. He happily followed Pippin, Sam and Merry as they ran off towards the back room for some much needed tea. Elrond walked around the stage, manoeuvring the cast until they resembled something close to the original staging and moved back to the third row and gestured for the scene to start.

 

Opening Night - 29 hours away

 

Fili figured he had to be the luckiest guy in the world. He struggled to keep the adoring smile off his face as he watched Kili lurch around the stage with a practiced drunken swagger, twirling the cap around Frodo’s head and making kissing noises at Bofur as he sang about his new found love. Fili’s gaze followed his lover as Kili feigned intoxication and sang his lines perfectly. They’d met during the first weeks of rehearsals and had bonded over the fact that Les Miserables was their favourite musical of all time. It had taken exactly one week for Fili to fall completely and utterly for the other man. He was witty, talented, and intelligent. Combine that with an arse to die for and a jawline that could cut glass and Fili really hadn’t stood a chance. It amused him greatly that they were chosen to play the parts that they were. Enjolras and Grantaire had a strained relationship and did nothing but disagree on stage whereas Fili and Kili, as their friends would say, were the most sickeningly sweet couple around. As his cue was sang he tore his eyes away from his boyfriend and sang to Bofur with a stern expression. 

“Marius you’re no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don’t count at all.” Kili as Grantaire smirked at him as they sang the final Red and Black and Fili wanted to kiss that mouth. Trap that full bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it. Kili barely got the words “give me brandy on my breath and I’ll breathe them all to death” out before Fili had tackled him, pushing him up against the wall fervently and attacking his mouth. Frodo kept yelling his interruptions to no avail. The rest of the cast laughed and some even wolf whistled. Elrond called cut and Fili made to pull back but Kili’s arms wrapped tightly around him and spun them so Fili was pressed against the wall. Fili moaned as Kili whispered in his ear. 

“You look so hot when you’re passionate for the cause.” He teased. Fili smirked.

“And you look adorable drunk.” He replied breathily. Kili growled and surged up for another kiss.

“I can appreciate homoerotic undertones as much as the next guy and, hell, even Victor Hugo himself would probably applaud your passion but these two characters do not kiss here. Not here or in any of the other scenes they are in so can we keep it in our pants please?” Elrond snapped exasperatedly. Fili gave a chuckle and, with one last kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, reluctantly pulled back. Elrond was standing behind them with both hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry?” Kili said, not really sorry at all. Elrond’s gaze remained stony. 

“You broke the chair.” He said indignantly. Fili looked behind him to where he’d just been sitting. The plywood chair Fili had been sitting on was lying in pieces on the stage. Fili hid a grin.

“Sorry.” Elrond sighed, shaking his head and making his way back to his seat.

“Let’s continue shall we?” Fili looked at Kili and they both dissolved into silent giggles. 

Opening Night - 25 hours away

“So, what is the deal with you and Bilbo?” Thorin looked up from his phone as Bofur flopped down next to him on the squishy sofa. Thorin blushed at the mention of the man’s name and hurriedly coughed.

“I don’t know what you mean.” He replied casually. Bofur laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“The eye fucking you gave him this morning would say otherwise.” He sing songed. 

Thorin sighed and felt himself slump against the back of the sofa. 

“He is the most amazing man I have ever laid my eyes on and I am nothing but awkward and idiotic whenever I’m around him!” Bofur patted him on the back and Thorin rested his head against the actor’s shoulder. Thorin had met Bilbo at the first audition for the show. They had had to read the script together since they were to play Jean Val Jean and his adoptive daughter; Cosette. Thorin had been running late and when he’d rushed through the door he was greeted by the brightest smile he had ever come across. Bilbo’s voice was sweet and soulful and Thorin never grew used to hearing it. “I like him so much.” He lamented. Bofur nodded, grinning. “Why are you smiling like that?” He asked. Bofur chuckled. 

“Because you are pining and it is adorable.” He stated, Thorin scoffed. “I told you Bilbo! You had nothing to worry about!” Thorin’s eyes widened. Bilbo stood behind the sofa, his hands clasped in front of him and a bright smile on his face. Thorin glared murderously at Bofur and turned to Bilbo, noting the flushed look he received when their eyes met.   
“Bilbo. I um… how- how much of that did you hear?” He asked quietly. He was quite convinced that Bilbo would hate him. Thorin was some fifteen years older than him and he was almost certainly sure that Bilbo would not be interested in him. Bofur slunk silently away and Thorin barely noticed his leaving as Bilbo took the vacated seat beside him.  
“Enough to be rather confident in asking if you want to get a drink with me.” Bilbo replied. Thorin felt himself flush as Bilbo reached down to take his hand. “Would you like to?” Bilbo asked, doubt now colouring his tone. Thorin startled out of his thoughts and clasped the man’s hand in his. 

“I would love to.” He said smiling. 

Opening Night - 5 hours away

Thranduil was walking around the stage with a look of confusion on his face. Elrond looked up at the ceiling. He looked over and Elrond fought the urge to sigh. 

“What is it Thranudil?” he said. Thranduil was still frowning, he flicked his hair over one shoulder.

“I was just wondering, what’s my motivation in this scene?” Elrond could feel the other cast members rolling their eyes. 

“Thranduil you’ve read the script. You're Javert and you're about to commit suicide what do you think your motivation for this scene is?" Thranduil looked back at him, seemingly unconvinced by Elrond’s words. Elrond fought the urge to wring his neck and sighed impatiently. “This man has just saved you from dying at the hands of L’ABC and you are questioning everything you’ve told yourself about him. You see that you’ve been wrong all these years and now there is ‘no way to go on’”

“You know, like the song says…” He can hear Thorin mutter irritably behind him. There was a hurried shush from Bilbo and Elrond heard the other man sigh. He turned back to the blonde on the stage. 

“I can work with that.” Thranduil decided begrudgingly. Well thank fuck for that. Elrond lamented. 

“Thank you. Now again. And remember, every movement needs to have a purpose. Be desperate and confused. You can be as dramatic as you like, arm gestures, through your very soul into what you are doing! Look deep inside yourself. Dig deep into the very bowels of your soul and…” there a collection of giggles from behind him and Fili clapped him on the back. “Ok ok I get it I’m waffling on. As long as you throw yourself off the fucking bridge at the end of it all you can do whatever you want okay? Just run it again Thranduil!” He turned back to his seat and sat down grumbling. “What did I do to deserve a cast that doesn’t respect my full artistic potential?” Thranduil was left in the middle of the stage. He took a few deep breaths and launched into his song, stopping a few moments later to ask how upset he was supposed to look. Elrond buried his face in his hands and Lindir, without looking up from his notes, reached out and patted him softly on the back. 

Opening Night - 0 hours away

Elrond grinned as the last of the audience members drifted out of the front entrance, wiping tears from their eyes and offering their congratulations as they went. He felt like dancing himself, the night had been a complete success: Thranduil had played a magnificently intense and dramatic Javert, Grantaire and Enjolras spent no time on stage professing their love for one another, off stage was a different story but Elrond did not mind that so much. Bilbo and Thorin had pulled off stunning performances as Val Jean and Cosette though some of the looks Cosette had given her father could technically be classed as a little too adoring for a daughter to her father. They had spent the whole day glued to each other sides and being so sickeningly in love they gave even Fili and Kili a run for their money. 

The cast began to trickle out into the ticket office, Fili and Kili leading the way, hands entwined. 

“Hey!” Kili greeted Elrond with a wave and a smile. “We’re all going out to celebrate our first show, you coming?” Bilbo and Thorin followed them out, heads bent together as they whispered to one another. 

“Sure, I could use a drink after you guys drove me to the brink every day for 18 months.” He grumbled playfully. Bofur laughed heartily and they all left the theatre together.   
“So.” Ori began as they walked. “In another 18 months’ time when Les Mis has run its course what should we do next?” 

“I was thinking Grease.” Elrond said, sending a quick text to his daughter that he would be home late. “I mean we have the perfect Sandy and Danny already.” He teased, looking at Thorin and Bilbo as they walked far behind the rest of the cast. Ori seemed delighted and started singing ‘You’re the one that I want’ at the top of his voice. Elrond laughed as everyone picked up the tune and they walked off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Les Miserables is my favourite muscial of all time and my latest obsession. The Hobit is one of my favourite films of all time and a never ending obsession. It's T's birthday and she asked for a theatre AU so viola this was born!  
> So the cast:
> 
> Javert: Thranduil  
> Jean Val Jean: Thorin  
> Cosette: Bilbo  
> Marius: Bofur  
> Enjolras: Fili  
> Grantaire: Kili


End file.
